the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 57
Leg Post 57 recounts the creation of the hecatoncheires. They were formed by the Primordial Deities, much like the titans. While the titans are beings of creating the possible, using narrative tools, the hecatoncheires are beings of the 'impossible'. As the titans constructed more of the Multiverse, the hecatoncheires were able to construct more impossible things. Entropy affects all things, but especially the impossible creations of the hecatoncheires, so they do not last long. Uranus, who created both titans and hecatoncheires, disdains both the creations of the possible and the impossible. He thus traps the hecatoncheires in Tartarus, where there is also Entropy and Chaos. The titans defeated Uranus, whose remnants became Phractal, before they were imprisoned by Zeus and the Twelve God-Monarchs. The hecatoncheires' power was fuelled by Chaos but their works soon broken by Entropy, creating a joyous cycle of labour for them as they worked on the 666th Layer of Tartarus. When Memnoch arrived, he revelled in their creations, but convinced them to leave Tartarus where he would keep the Beast of the Abyss. One of the hecatoncheires lost ninety-four of his arms. Post CREATORS OF THE IMPOSSIBLE (A Wall of Cosmic Text) At the dawn of all creation, the beginning of existence from which every universe eventually sprang, the Old Ones recoil as existence and reality unfolds out of eternal nothingness around them. Chaos, pure and untrammeled, light and darkness and life and death and love and hate and all kinds of thingness. Of course, this being a time before time, the order of events is not quite clear, as there is no such thing as cause and effect or sequence just yet. Did Kronos and the titans appear, and from them exude Chaos, which they fashion into the Primordial Deities who then create the titans? Or perhaps Chaos is first, becoming the Primordial Deities, which create the titans in order to exude the Chaos of everything. However one parses it, the Primordial Deities are the very metaphysical reality of all universes, and their dialectic with Uranus and Gaia's offspring, the titans, is what structures the multiverses into more or less what they are today. However, Uranus and Gaia create more than only the titans. The titans are beings of limitless creativity, fonts of limitless energy, and they push the bounds of possibility, for everything is possible to their narrative tools. But then there are the hecatoncheires, the hundred-handed ones. Do they come before, or after, the titans? Or perhaps at the same time? Again, sequential time is just getting started, and still hazy, so it's difficult if not impossible to pin down. But where the titans make all things possible, the hecatoncheires are the forgers of the IMpossible. The more that the titans make possible, the more impossible things the hecatoncheires make to keep pace. They can't keep pace forever though. The titans, unlike the hecatoncheires, have limitless energy; in a very real sense each is a wellspring of Chaos, a neverending flux used to power their creations. Too, it is far more difficult to create impossible things than to make impossible things possible (as difficult as that latter already is). Entropy strives against all existence, but even more so against the impossible. And Uranus - the dimensionality of all things, birthed from the corpse of the Old One known as Ouroboros the Endless - finds the narratives and stories and characters of the titans far too chaotic. How much more so does he hate his other offspring, the hecatoncheires who make impossible things. Before he strives against the titans, Uranus seizes the impossible smiths and thrusts them into Tartarus, a gaol for all eternity. He taunts them, saying that if it is impossible to escape, then surely the hecatoncheires should be able to make an impossible way out! Entropy is jailed in Tartarus with them, making it surpassingly difficult - perhaps even impossible - for the hecatoncheires to practice their craft within it. Yet Chaos itself is also gaoled here - Uranus seeks to chain the titans' excess energy, which bleeds into all universes uncontrolled - and this limitless energy aids the hecatoncheires in their craft. Thus, the hecatoncheires create paradox after paradox, fueled by the Chaos, only for Entropy to destroy it. In time, they even cease to care about their imprisonment, for they find joy in this cycle, unfettered by the titans' engineering. So while the titans slay Uranus - thus transforming him into the being that would one day become known as Phractal - the titans themselves are later imprisoned by the God-Monarchs through the titanomachy of their own offspring Zeus, their power siphoned into Mega Jonestown Prime's aggrandizement. But the hecatoncheires labor undisturbed. Until the one calling himself Memnoch comes to Tartarus. He rips open its seals and delights in the horrors found within, spawned over infinite eons by the minglings of Chaos and Entropy quite separately from the hecatoncheires' work. Even then, the hecatoncheires do not take notice of him, for the infinite vastness that Memnoch has discovered is only the first layer of Tartarus. The hundred-handed impossible smiths work on the deepest layer, the 666th, around a bottomless pit into which everything and nothing is constantly falling. This pit is perhaps the most impossible thing of all, and it both empowers and consumes the hecatoncheires' creations. When Memnoch finally tunnels down to this depth, he is filled with wicked delight by what he finds. He speaks evil to the hecatoncheires, though what words exactly he speaks are not recorded. How the hecatoncheires react is likewise not recorded. But the hecatoncheires no longer labor in the 666th layer of Tartarus, leaving the Beast in the Abyss undisturbed - for now at least. And at least one hecatoncheires now roams the multiverses, though he has mysteriously lost 94 of his arms... Category:Post Category:Leg Post